


Beach Day

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, Modern Life, Slice of Life, Spoiler Potential, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: A small thingy.Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Beach Day

Sypha stretched in the sun, with a pleased sigh, then looked down at the beach. They had come to a part where nearly no other vacationers were, and that had paid off handsomely. While Trevor and Alucard were still arguing about who was going to get the better spot in the shade (a battle Alucard could only win), she had sat down in the sun, with a straw hat, a pair of sunglasses, and a good layer of sunscreen protecting her, and a blue bathing suit being the only piece of clothing she wore for the day. Trevor passed her with a grumble, heading towards the blue waves of the sea, while Alucard had stretched out in the shade. Even as someone able to walk beneath the sun, it was still quite risky for the dhampir to simply waltz about in broad daylight.

“You told him off again, huh?” Sypha craned her head back a little and looked over at Alucard, who was grinning far too innocently. “I know how Trevor reacts when he can’t win against you in an argument. And… well, that happens an awful lot with the two of you around.”

“I just told him how it is. I need shade more than he does, and that is about the extent of what I’m willing to argue.” Alucard was rather happy in the shade, and he had added a towel to the umbrella so that it would cast a shadow on his legs as well. “Besides, the nights are awfully short right now. He should be able to deduce that it isn’t quite that healthy for me as it is for his tan.”

Sypha laughed, then leaned back and grabbed herself a book out of her bag. Thanks to some magic trickery, the bag contained far more books than it appeared to be able to, and it wouldn’t be a heavy bag either. She could fit any number of books into it, really, just as long as they fit through the opening of the bag – which, in recent weeks, had been made larger to accommodate a choice of unusual tomes.

“What are you reading now?” Alucard had leaned forward a little, and Sypha showed him the title of the book. “Transmutation, really? We are on a vacation, and you still work on your knowledge tirelessly. I wonder if you will ever get to the point where you tell yourself that you had it, and just let it rest.”

“Approximately never, I suspect.” Sypha chuckled, then laid back down against the pile her towel, skirt, shirt, and beach bag formed. She had taken cool drinks and snacks with her, which, again, was helped with a touch of magic. She had found out that the cooling bags did work to an extent, but by far not as efficiently as she would have liked. Besides, it was good to have something cooling in her back. It made everything a lot easier.

Trevor was out in the waves, swimming with powerful strokes. Sypha glimpsed at him now and then, and each time, a bit of a blush started forming in her cheeks. Trevor might be rude and dense at times, but he still had great discipline whenever it came to training. Alucard was a looker, too, and that didn’t make it any easier for Sypha to not sneak the one or other glimpse at them in different situations. Seeing Trevor in nothing but a pair of speedos was a sight that surely inspired a lot of fantasies. Sypha curse her active mind for it, but she guessed that this was just what she would have to deal with throughout her work with the two men.

It was hard to focus on her studies, so Sypha rather gave up and stuffed her book back into the bag, in favor of looking at what Trevor was doing. A couple of men was walking down the beach—presumably boyfriends—who were checking out Trevor rather obviously. Sypha couldn’t blame them. Trevor, whenever he was not busy talking his head off or making a nuisance of himself, was a dream of a man. He had a habit to dash that very same notion pretty quickly whenever he started wise-cracking, but whenever he was just focused and raw power…

“I suppose they would love a slice of Trevor, too.” Alucard chuckled, and Sypha looked back at him with a far more prominent blush. “What? Did you think I hadn’t noticed?”

“You could be a little less gleeful about it.” Sypha pulled her hat deeper into her face, still ashamed to admit before herself that she was awfully obvious in the way she admired Trevor. “It’s not polite to talk so openly about a woman’s desires.”

Alucard chuckled quietly, then stretched with a sigh. “Oh, but I thought it might not be such a bad idea. You wouldn’t talk to him about it so openly, would you? And besides, he is slow to understand that someone desires to be close to him. We’ve seen him over and over again, in situations where it should have been obvious, just with him leaving the person standing there and being none the wiser.”

Sypha didn’t reply to that. She just looked at the waves, wondering if it was possible that Trevor was well aware of what was happening, but simply deciding that it wasn’t for him? It was hard to decide, really. The hunter had a hard to read body language, and it didn’t help all too much that he was often struggling to find the correct words in any given situation. It often ended up with Sypha and Alucard being asked to clarify, or with a fist to Trevor’s nose. The poor guy must have had his nose bashed in more often than any other human being in this world.

“I think I’ll go for a swim.” Sypha stood, and moved her things closer to the umbrella. Alucard nodded, then took her hat and put it on. It barely fit, but he seemed rather pleased with it. Sypha laughed lightly, and gave him her sunglasses. “Well, aren’t you one pretty lady.”

“I think it just is natural that I have a wonderful appearance, no matter what.” Alucard pushed back his hair, then laughed. “I’ll watch over our possessions, don’t you worry. I might even go for a dip… later. Much later.” Probably after the sun had gone down, or at least was half hidden behind the horizon.

Sypha was a bit surprised at how cold the water was at first test. They were at the Mediterranean Sea, but it still felt rather cool. The water was a crisp and clear blue, and stretched like that as far as the eye could see. Sypha splashed herself with a good amount of water, before she went in deeper and just drifted for a moment. It was very cold in the beginning, but soon enough, she grew used to it, and just lightly splashed around.

“Ah, so you joined me after all?” Trevor had come to the surface after a long dive near her, and looked rather pleased with himself. His hair still clung all around his eyes, and he had to brush it back with one hand. “And here I was thinking that you’d just spend all day reading again. So, you found something that wasn’t as interesting as the other stuff?”

“No, it’s not like that.” Sypha dipped her head back, just enough so that she could wet her hair. “I just couldn’t concentrate much. But that happens, and it happens rather regularly as of late.”

Trevor chuckled, then pulled her closer unexpectedly. Sypha’s heartbeat picked up, and she stared at him in surprise. “I think it’s because you’ve been thinking about me a little more than you’d like to admit.”

Sypha huffed, but the blush on her face gave her away. Trevor just grinned, but at least didn’t break into a fully blown laughing fit. Being close to him like that was rather nice, but it also caused a lot of thoughts to swarm in her mind. Trevor _was_ much more aware of his surroundings than she had previously thought. “You could have said something sooner, you know. You just made yourself look dense again.”

“I couldn’t pass up this way of teasing you.” Trevor snickered, then slowly pulled her with him. She couldn’t stand in the water any longer, but he still could. The waves were small today, so it wasn’t much of a bother really. “And I really prefer how it turned out here…”


End file.
